Let's Have Tonight
by ShipperTrish
Summary: Sakura visits Kakashi at the hospital one last time before she heads out on a long term mission. All they have is tonight. WARNING: SPOILERS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: This is rated M and contains very graphic, very adult material. You've been warned! Also, SPOILERS!

**Let's Have Tonight**

In the dead of night, Sakura slipped quietly into Kakashi's hospital room and softly closed the door behind her. He had forced himself to stay awake, knowing that she would come. Their eyes met and then Sakura quickly closed the distance between them and threw the top half of her body onto the bed on top of Kakashi. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's lain form and began to sob. Kakashi returned her embrace and pressed his lips on the top of her head before resting his cheek against the place he had kissed her.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said softly. "You're heavy."

"I don't care." Sakura continued to sob and buried her face deeper in his chest. "That was really stupid you know, using the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I had to," Kakashi murmured, rubbing her back consolingly. "For the sake of the team."

"You could've killed yourself using up all that chakra."

"But I didn't."

"This time! Oh, Kakashi, don't you understand?! Everything's so different now!" Sakura cried, her tears now thoroughly soaking Kakashi's chest. "A strange, new kid called Sai has joined the team and someone called Yamato has taken your place as team leader."

"Yamato is good." Kakashi said comfortingly. "I've worked with him before in ANBU. I trust him."

"I don't care, Kakashi! He's not you!" Sakura cried stubbornly and Kakashi tightened his embrace around her, pressing his lips against her pink hair once more. "We're leaving soon to go after Sasuke and Orochimaro, did you know that? But all I want is to stay here with you!"

"Sakura," Kakashi began, then lifted Sakura's face up with both of his hands and made her look him in the eye. "We'll be back together before you know it."

"I don't want to leave you. I love you!" Sakura said through her tears. Her heart aching just at the thought of leaving him.

"I love you, too, but there's nothing you can do for me here and you know you'll regret it if you don't go."

Sakura let her head drop defeatedly. She knew that everything he said was true. "I'm going to miss you so much it hurts."

"I'll miss you, too." Kakashi said softly. He lifted Sakura's chin up with a finger and kissed her. He pressed his lips lightly against hers, but Sakura kissed him back, hard, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and Kakashi allowed it to enter and wrestle with his own. Then they parted, desperate for cool air. They looked into each others eyes, knowing that this would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time.

"Please let me have tonight at least," Sakura whispered and lowered her head to desperately kiss Kakashi's mouth once more. Kakashi simply ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her towards him to deepen their already deep kiss.

Never breaking their kiss, Sakura lifted the rest of her body onto his bed and tried her best to keep her weight off of him and on her knees on either side of him instead. Then, she broke their kiss so that he could watch her as she slowly brought the zipper of her top down and let it fall off her shoulders and down her arms. Kakashi watched hungrily as Sakura arched her back as she undid the clasp of her bra. She pulled it off, bent herself low over Kakashi, and Kakashi lifted his head up off the bed to put her nipple inside his mouth. Sakura let her eyes drift close as Kakashi sucked and licked and flicked at her nipple with his tongue. Then he dragged his tongue across the valley between her breasts and began to give her other nipple the same attention. Then he let the nipple free from his mouth, only to replace his mouth with kneading hands upon her breasts. He looked up at Sakura, his eyes hooded, and she knowingly bent down over him again to meet his kiss.

Sakura pushed a hand between them, found Kakashi's hardened member, and began to stroke him underneath his hospital gown. Kakashi groaned against her mouth. Her grip was tight enough to please him, but light enough not to hurt him. She let the skin of his member slide up and down between her hand and his hardened muscle beneath. Then, she brought her mouth down and began to lick his balls, trailing her tongue slowly up his length, and when she reached his tip, she wrapped her hot, wet mouth completely around him. Kakashi once more groaned in pleasure. Mimicking what her hand was doing earlier, Sakura bobbed her head up and down over Kakashi's length making sure her lips wrapped protectively over her teeth to keep from hurting him. At the same time, her tongue swirled against him to keep him moaning. Kakashi's hands made their way into Sakura's hair and held her lightly as she continued to lick and suck him. She let one hand continue to stroke him as the other massaged his balls, making sure her fingertips lightly pressed against the sensitive spot between his balls and his anus.

Soon, Kakashi was tugging desperately at the waistband of Sakura's shorts. Sakura lifted herself off of him and removed them along with panties, then she realigned herself over Kakashi who placed his hands on either side of her hips, and helped bring her down upon him. The pair moaned as Kakashi's length penetrated through Sakura's tightness. Once he was inside of her up to the hilt, Sakura lifted herself up until only his tip remained, then she plunged herself back down upon him. They groaned upon impact. Over and over they repeated the movement, unaware of the quickening speed at which they did so, lost to the sensation of the friction. And then, they both froze. Their bodies tensed as they rode the waves of their simultaneous orgasm. Sakura's inner muscles clamped down hard on Kakashi's penis which quickly softened as Kakashi's semen flowed out of him in pleasurable relief. They grinded their hips against each other a last few times, then collapsed against each other, shaking from the intensity of their climax.

Sakura breathed heavily in the crook of Kakashi's neck and Kakashi absent-mindedly rubbed her bare back with the palms of his hands. Sakura could feel her inner walls burning and throbbing around Kakashi's member still inside of her when her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep on top of him. Kakashi simply held her close, taking in her scent, the heat and weight of her body upon his, and tried to burn it all in his memory. It would be awhile until they saw each other again, and until she came back to him safe and sound, all he wanted to remember was Sakura with him, like this.

The End


End file.
